


Flower Smile

by Tezzieh



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I am a slow updater, a lot of alicorns, anthro ponies, male alicorns, schmoopie romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Canon Divergence!!! Anthro Ponies!!! Liberties taken with Alicorn Biology!!!Natural disasters hit all over Equestria. No Unicorn or even the Princesses can hold it back. Many perish and those who survive are called to Canterlot to be safe.Most of equestria is abandoned, a wasteland up for the taking. And it is taken by monstrous beasts that are hard to fight off.





	Flower Smile

Luna and Twilight watch on as Celestia paces up and down the great hall. Her hoof falls sound through the expensive chamber and her ears twitch with her obvious agitation. “We cannot keep sending pony’s into the Chrystal Empire. It is putting too much pressure on Candace and Shining Armour.” She says. “Shining Armour doesn’t mind.” Twilight replies. “I know he does not, but we have to make Equestria safe again, so everypony can go back to their own villages… Or what shall be left of it by the end of this.” Celestia stops pacing and turns to Luna. “We have to write Father.” She says, her voice clear and determined. Luna’s eyes widen and her ear flatten against her skull. Her hooved finger cause crackling noises as she clenches her fists.   
“No we should not.” She steps towards her old sister, her hoof clatters sounding louder than the claps of thunder. Her pencil tail swishes and her wings spread, but only a little. Luna is not as tall as Celestia, but she does everything in her power to seem like she is as big as the radiant princess. Her hair was bristling and her night sky mane flowed around her. Celestia flattens her ears as well and crosses her arms under her ample chest. “We must Luna, we need fighting power to overcome the creatures that currently occupy Equestria.” She says loudly. Luna back off a few steps at hearing her sister so upset.   
Twilight runs over, swiftly, wings flapping busily as she tries to propel herself forward with them as well as trying to walk. “Princesses, please, we should not be fighting amoungst ourselves.” She says. Celestia and Luna turn to her. Luna heaves a sigh. “Twilight Sparkle is right, sister, we should think together on a solution.” She faces Celestia. “As true as her words ring, we must not do this alone. Father could bring us armed forces.” Celestia replies. “And he’d know we are incapable of ruling and call us home!” Luna bristles. Celestia snorts. “So our throne is more important to you than our people.” Her wings unfold fully.   
Luna looks guilty. Her wings fold back and her ears hang to the side. “You are right Celestia, our people and the lands of Equestria are more important.” She whispers. Celestia takes her little sister in her arms. “Exactly, Equestria is our priority.” She says softly. 

Celestia turns to Twilight Sparkle. “Twilight, please bring me parchment, ink and quill.” She says. “Right away.” Twilight runs to the back chamber to retrieve the writing supplies. Celestia wanders back to her throne and sits down with a heavy sigh. Luna sits on the steps at her feet. She pulls one of her wings into her lap and starts picking out lose feathers.  
Twilight hands Celestia her writing supplies. The parchment starts to levitate with a mere thought of the eldest princess and she dips the quill into the ink. The quill levitates too after she’s sure there is sufficient ink on it.   
“Dear Father, sweet Mother,” she dictates. “I write you in hours of need. Our need is dire, for Equestria has been stricken by disaster and horrible beasts. We ask of you to arrange an alliance between Equestria and Aliconte on our behalf.” Her ears lower a little, but don’t press against her skull. “We are willing to do and give what we need to in exchange for the protection of our people. I hope we hear back from you as soon as can be possible. Your truthfully, Celestia.” The parchment rolls up and disappears, on it’s way to the lands in which Celestia and Luna were born.

~

Twilight enters the house her friends now are forced to share. It is a spacious place, enough for Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweety Bell, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom. Not everyone is home. Rarity is looking for a new boutique, Rainbow is probably out practising with the Wonderbolts and Applejack and Big Mac are looking for work.  
“Hello everyone.” Twilight says. “Halli Hallo.” Pinkie Pie giggles. “Oh, hello Twilight.” Fluttershy says sweetly. “Hi Twilight!” Scootaloo, Sweety Bell, Apple Bloom and Babs call out loudly. Twilight smiles to herself, because she is happy the fillies can still find joy in dark times such as these. Twilight walks over to her friends, flopping down on a chair by the kitchen table. “Are you okay, sweety?” Fluttershy asks. She brushes her fingers through Twilight’s purple mane. Twilight sighs and curls her pencil tail into her lap to brush her fingers through the silky soft hair. “I think I am… It seems Celestia and Luna have finally found something that might save us.” She looks up at Fluttershy. Fluttershy’s smile is meek and her soft green eyes are still so sad.   
How could it be else, these are such dire times and Fluttershy is the sort of pony to be saddened with the faith of all the innocent animals that have perished during the disasters. And of course there is sadness in all their hearts for having to leave behind Ponyville. Fluttershy just is not very good at hiding it, whereas Rainbow Dash, Applejack and even Rarity keep themselves strong. Big Mac is not much of a talker anyway.   
“What solution did the Princesses find?” Pinkie Pie asks, sitting down as well. “They will try to bring in an army from Aliconte.” Twilight says. There is some sort of deep admiration in her voice. “An army of Alicorns.” Pinkie Pie says, her voice thick with admiration as well. “That must be some sight to see.” Fluttershy mumbles.

Soon Rainbow Dash comes home as well. Her manes and tail are wet with sweat and she is panting. “Heya fam.” She huffs. “Heya Dashy!” Pinkie Pie has no issue with tackle hugging her friend, even though Dash is in need of a shower, rather urgently. “Oh hey Pinkie Pie, how was your day?” Rainbow Dash hugs the pink pony back and laughs. “My day was good, I watched after the fillies while everyone else was out.” Pinkie says. “We made cupcakes!” Scootaloo yells. “Oh cool! Are there any left?” Rainbow Dash gets up, even with Pinkie Pie still clinging to her. Her wings are very strong and a few beats is enough to get her back on her feet. “No, we ate them all. Their friends came over and had some too.” Pinkie slides down to the floor, almost taking along Rainbow’s leggings.   
“You should shower, we’ll have something to talk about tonight.” Twilight says. “Pinkie Pie and I will get dinner started.” Fluttershy says gently. “But I wana know it now, whatever it is ya gotta tell, tell me now.” Rainbow turns bodily to Twilight. Twilight shakes her head. “No, I need Rarity and Applejack to be here too.” Twilight says. Rainbow Dash grumbles something, but leaves for her room.

The door opens again, to Rarity, Applejack and Big Mac. “Evenin!” Big Mac and Applejack chorus. “Good evening my sweethearts.” Rarity cooes. “Heya, did everything work out for you today?” Pinkie asks. Rarity nods, but Applejack shakes her head. “Nah, all jobs are taken.” She says. “I hate sittin around.” Big Mac grumbles. “Maybe you won’t have to, rather soon. I have news on the situation. Sit down, I’ll update you once Rainbow Dash got out of the shower.” Twilight replies to him. Big Mac nods and sits at the kitchen table as well. He peers at the counter, at Fluttershy and her rather short skirt that leaves dearly little to the imagination. Applejack slaps him on the bicep as she sits beside him. “Don’t stare Mac.” She hisses softly.   
Rarity gracefully slides into a chair as well. “Was your day productive dear?” She asks Twilight. She too pulls her pencil tail into her tail to make sure it looks impeccable. “I hope it was, but I can’t yet be sure.” Twilight replies softly. Applejack reaches for her hand across the table. “I am sure it will sugar cube. Have some faith in Celestia and Luna.” She says softly. Twilight smiles, loving how her friends are always so supportive, especially in times like these.  
Rainbow Dash comes back into the kitchen, smelling like stallion’s body wash. “So that is why Mac’s wash is running out faster than usual.” Applejack remarks. Rainbow Dash shrugs. “So what?” She sits down beside Rarity. “You have your own body wash, Rainbow Dash.” Fluttershy raises her voice, but still sounds soft spoken. Big Mac’s ear perk all the way up. But the mare’s are too busy to mind the sole stallion in the house. “What is up with you all of a sudden Shy?” Rainbow Dash asks. Fluttershy flusters and picks at the long pink strands of her tail. “N-nothing.” She sputters. “Come now Dash, leave the girl alone.” Rarity says mildly. Rainbow Dash huffs, but drops it.

Pinkie and Fluttershy serve dinner. They sit down and give everypony their serving. “Thank you for cookin’ ladies.” Big Mac says. He looks Fluttershy in the eye, his ears turned forward. Fluttershy’s ears turn forward as well and she flusters as dark as possible. Twilight coughs dryly. “May I?” She asks. “Yes please, anything is better than watching Shy and Mac go all schmoopie eyed!” Rainbow all but shouts. “B-by all means Twilight, tell us the big news.” Fluttershy rips her gaze away from Big Macintosh and focusses on the purple Alicorn mare.  
Twilight heaves a deep sigh. “Everypony, Celestia and Luna have written to their parents in Aliconte. They have requested assistance from an Alicorn army. But I am quite sure that they will want everypony who is willing to fight, to join the ranks.” She tells. “I’ll join, right now if I have to!” Rainbow Dash jumps up, so fast that her chair falls backwards, clattering onto the floor. “If they think they can use me, I’ll join.” Big Mac adds his voice to the conversation. “Yeah, me too.” Applejack nods. Twilight smiles softly at her friends. “That is great girls!” She says happily.

~

Big Mac offers to help Fluttershy with the dishes. “Thank you Big Mac.” Fluttershy says softly. “I-it’s nothing really.” Big Mac rubs the back of his neck, his ears flopping to the side a little bit. Fluttershy hands him a dish towel. Their fingertips touches and both went as red as cherries. “I .. I am sorry...” Big Mac stutters. “M-my bad.” Fluttershy steps to the sink to put some distance between them.  
Apple Bloom crawls into Applejack’s lap. “Is Fluttershy Big Mac’s special somepony?” She asks. Applejack tilts her head a little. “That would be nice, Big Mac deserves somepony special like Fluttershy.” She says. “When are they getting married.” Applebloom asks. Applejack’s ears hang to the side and she sighs in exasperation. “Don’t be a foolish filly, Applebloom. They need to go on a few dates first and let time point out if they are truly each other’s special somepony. Only then they will be wed.” Applejack tells her little sister. “But I wana be an aunt already!” Applebloom yells. Scootaloo and Sweety Belle laugh loudly at her outburst. Applebloom sticks out her tongue.  
Fluttershy scrubs the dishes diligently, handing them to Big Mac so he can dry them and put them back into the cupboards. Their fingers touch and Fluttershy let’s go of the plate before Big Mac has a firm grip on it. The plate shatters on the tiled kitchen floor. Fluttershy gasps and apologizes profusely. She kneels and starts to gather the shards of porcelain. “Shy, please let me do that. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Big Mac says gently. He kneels by her and takes the shards out of her hands.   
Rarity comes over. “Let me.” She points her horn towards the shards and the plate is put back together in a blink. “Thank you Rarity.” Fluttershy picks up the plate and cradles it to her chest as if she wants to protect it from breaking again. Big Mac rises to his hooves and stoops down to pick Fluttershy up. Both fluster all over again. Rarity leaves them be. Big Mac and Fluttershy don’t even notice it. They are far too absorbed in each other. Big Mac’s hands rest of Fluttershy’s hips. Shy’s own hands are trembling. “T-thank you so-so much Big Mac.” She mumbles. He gently takes the plate from her and places it on the counter. “That is quite alright.” He replies softly. They gaze at each other for a little while. “We should .. finish the dishes...” Fluttershy turns back to the sink. “Y-yeah.” Big Mac mumbles.

Rainbow Dash stretches out on the living room rug. She kicks her hooves up and stretches her wings out. Scootaloo roll under one of her wings, nuzzling against her. “Heya squirt, how was your day?” Dash asks. “Babs Seed came over, she showed how good she was at doing people’s hair and then we had a fashion show with Sweety Belle’s clothes.” Scootaloo replies. “So it was fun?” Dash asks. “Yeah .. but we miss our clubhouse, we build that ourselves.” Scootaloo heaves a sigh. “I get that.” Rainbow Dash ruffles the filly’s hair. Scootaloo giggles.  
“And how was your day, big sis?” She asks the mare. “Exhausting, we trailed a lot. And we got new uniforms. Soarin said it looked best on me.” There is a proud smirk on Rainbow Dash’s face. “You like Soarin, don’t you?” Scootaloo asks. Dash flusters, but nods. “He asked me out today.” She says. Scootaloo marvels at her. “That is amazing!” She says loudly. Dash nods. “Yeah, he said I can pick where we are going...” She sighs. “But I have no idea.” Her ears hang back a little bit. “We can help you!” Scootaloo struggles to her hooves, Dash’s wing sliding down. Dash laughs sheepishly. “That’s very nice, but I’ll come up with something myself.” She says.

~

 

Applejack brings the fillies to bed. She reads them a story and then comes back down. “I heard from Scootaloo that you need some advice, sugar cube.” She sits down on the rug by Rainbow Dash. Dash look up with a little bit of a frown. “What did that little tattletail tell ya?” She asks. “She said yer going out on a date with Soarin, which is great, of course.” Applejack replies. Rainbow Dash snorts. “Yeah, it is great. But I have no idea what to do. I mean, I totally like Soarin. He is a stud and all, but I have no idea what i should do to connect with him on a like, mare to stallion level, ya know.” She explains. Applejack gestures to the other mares. Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy come over. They sit with their friends. “A friendship mission has appeared.” Applejack says. “We will help.” Twilight says. “Of course we will help dear, we want you to have a special somepony.” Rariy cooes. Dash sits upright and smiles. “Thank you, all of you.” She says happily.  
“So, do you even have a little bit of an idea about what you’d like to do?” Twilight asks. Dash makes a thoughtful face, considering an answer a few times, but not actually speaking it out. “Feel free to think on it, dates are serious business.” Fluttershy says. “No no, I don’t want it to be serious. I want it to be fun. I know that is what Soarin like about me, that I am fun.” Rainbow Dash shakes her head. “Candlelight dinners are always very good for a first date.” Rarity supplies. “Nuh-uh, none of that schmoopie stuff.” Dash says loudly. Rarity looks a little bit insulted. “Something more exciting then?” Fluttershy mutters. Dash nods. “Like a surprise party!” Pinkie suggests. “No, it is a date, you doofus, just him and me!” Dash yells at her. “How about a festival?” Applejack suggests. Dash shakes her head. “Nah, I need something more .. Thrilling.” She says. “Like a theme park?” Twilight asks. “Exactly like a theme park!” Rainbow Dash jumps up. “Thank you so much Twilight, you are the best friend a mare can wish for.” Busily flapping her wings, Rainbow Dash rushes up to her bedroom.  
Rarity tuts. “A theme park, that is so ill suited to get to know a stallion.” She says. Fluttershy humms in agreement. “Exactly, a picnic or a long stroll in the park are much better suited to such a thing.” She says. “A picnic is so simple, dear. And by far not romantic enough. If you really find a stallion worthy of your hoof, make him take you out for dinner.” Rarity says. Fluttershy shakes her head. “If it does not work out, you are stuck at a restaurant with each other, and what do you do then?” Fluttershy replies. Twilight giggles softly. “Each has their own perfect first date. Rarity would like something chique, Fluttershy would like something cute, Rainbow Dash wants something exciting and I bet Applejack wants something productive or educative. Pinkie would like a big party and I … I don’t really know yet. Maybe I’ll just do what he is into… I doubt he’d like a date to the library.” She mumbles the last sentence, more to herself.   
“Do you have a special somepony?” Pinkie Pie asks. Twilight flusters a little bit. “I erm … Maybe” Her mind wanders to Flash Sentry and her tail swishes a little. “Who is it?” Rarity asks. “I .. I’d like to keep that information to myself.” Twilight mumbles. She scrambles to her hooves. “I am going to bed everypony.. Good night” She says. “Good night!” Her friends chorus.

“Who do you think is Twilight’s special somepony?” Pinkie puts her head in Fluttershy’s lap so she can play with her mane. Rarity giggles loudly. “I think it is Flash Sentry.” She cooes. “That could very well be, but we should not prod our noses in her business, sugar cube.” Applejack said. Rarity huffs loudly. “Say Rarity, do you have a special somepony?” Pinkie asks. Rarity shakes her head. “How I wish I did, my dear, but any stallion I come across that seems promising at first, turns out to be an utter disappointment after a mere five minutes of conversation. I want a real stallion that can hold his own, but also has a kind heart.” She explains. “Well, maybe if the Alicorn army comes to Canterlot, you’ll meet somepony like that!” Pinkie squeals. Rarity swoons, lying down and swishing her tail rapidly with excitement. “Oh Pinkie, you have no idea how much I would like that!” She wraps her arms around her chest and rolls around like a little filly. “A strong, tall, handsome and yet kind Alicorn stallion, hmm yes, that is exactly what a mare like me deserves.” She whickers with joy.   
Fluttershy twirls a strand of Pinkie’s hair around one finger. “Do you have a special somepony, Pinkie?” She asks softly. Pinkie makes a thoughtful little noise. “I am not sure.. I think I do, but I am not sure if I will ever meet him again.” She says. “Maybe he’s now living in the Chrystal Empire.. Or maybe not.. I’ll have to go look for him.” She sighs softly. Rarity sits up again. “Is that special somepony mayhaps Cheese Sandwich?” She cooes. Pinkie flusters darkly. “M-maybe...” She mumbles.  
“Now all we need to know is about Applejack’s special somepony.” Rarity cooes. Applejack shrugs her shoulders. “I must disappoint you there Rarity. I ain’t got no time for that. I have to find me a job, work until we have enough money to rebuild the apple farm and then rebuild the farm.” Applejack points out. “You are such a hard worker Applejack.” Fluttershy says. “Thank you Shy, I do my best to uphold the Apple family values.” Applejack says proudly.

One by one the mares head to bed. Applejack remains, being the last to head up. She is about to lock down when Big Max ventures in. “Mac! Where have you been.” She hisses, still rather loudly. “Out … This big city is not for me AJ, it is too crowded and too busy. I try to look for a more open place, but I’ll be walking leagues for that… And it is not safe outside the city walls.” Big Mac replies. Applejack nods.   
“Oh … Big Mac … we need to talk.” Applejack says. “Oh .. About what?” Big Mac frowns. “About Fluttershy.” Applejack pushes Big Mac down on the couch. “W-what about her.” Big Mac gives his sister a shocked look. “I don’t want you hurting her, you hear me.” Applejack tells him strictly. “AJ, I wouldn’t dare. She is such a sweet mare, how could you even think I would.” Big Mac replies.”I suppose I am just a little protective of her, I don’t want to see her sad.” Applejack mumbles. “Me either AJ.” Big Mac smiles softly.  
The siblings head upstairs together, after Big Mac has locked the doors. They have a lot to do tomorrow, just like today.


End file.
